Farewell
by WWEMusings
Summary: Drew and Heath get news of Drew's release and find they'll have to cope with being separated from their better half while Heath continues to travel the world. How do they cope with this and will an unexpected visit from a coworker ruin their relationship before Drew even leaves the company? [M/M]


_**A/N:**_ *waves* This is my first time writing this kind of thing, hope it's good.

Request for **plebs**, enjoy!

* * *

"Spring cleaning is happening soon.. I'm not in the mood to do anything. Not until I know I'm safe."

Heath looked at the Scotsman, shaking his head "Babe, we're getting more TV time than we've had in a long time.. there's no way they're getting rid of 3MB!" he nudged the man softly, trying to get him to loosen up.

"Yeah, man.. like they dare to drop us." Jinder chimed in, shrugging as he clinked his glass against Drew's then downed the drink.

Heath rolled his eyes at the man before scooting closer to his boyfriend of 5 months "I know he's not really all there right now but he's right, you know? We'll be fine."

Drew bit his lip, letting Heath pull him closer and slumping against his lover as he glanced around the bar full of their coworkers. "Everyone else looks worried to hell and back.. fuck, even Ziggler is worried the fuck shouldn't I be? He gets more time than us and a louder pop but he's already saying his goodbyes to everyone."

Heath glanced over to Dolph, seeing the man shaking everyone's hand and patting a select few on the back before he left the bar, a frown etched on his face. He sighed and slowly slipped his hand under the counter, resting it on Drew's thigh and giving a light squeeze before seeing it was only 8'oclock, the night passing much slower since they weren't on TV today "I know it's early but.. wanna get out of here? I don't want you over thinking this." He met the man's gaze and offered a small smile, feeling Drew get up and doing the same.

Jinder saw his partners stand and started to follow but Heath shook his head at him. "We're heading back to our room, man.. I need to get Drew to forget about the list."

"Okay, uh.. see you guys tomorrow."

Drew smiled, knowing that if he'd be released tonight tomorrow would be his last taping. He felt his stomach lurch and looked at Heath desperately before feeling the man hook their arms and lead him out of the bar, pretending he was plastered so they wouldn't get stopped on the way out.

Once they made it back to their room, Heath kicked off his shoes and pulled Drew on the bed with him "Would you stop this? We're not going 'nywhere.."

"Says who exactly?" he looked at his boyfriend for a few moments before sighing and peeling off his shirt so he could throw himself on the bed.

"Babe.. I promise we're no-.."

"Don't promise me anything you can't control." He said coldly, looking at Heath once more as he slipped his boots off and tucked his legs under his torso, staying face down on the bed.

"Drew.." he tried, hearing the desperation in his own voice and stepping to the bed to rub the man's back "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to prove to you that you're too damn good at what you do to get dropped like that."

Drew groaned and uncurled himself, laying on his side to look at Heath "just.. hold me?" he frowned a bit before adding "I need to feel the strength of something I know will last."

Heath smiled and nodded as he moved to wrap his arms around the Scotsman "You know I love ya.. always will."

He sighed as he curled himself against Heath's chest, kissing the covered skin and squeezing him hard "Love you too." Drew nuzzled the man's chest before tugging at the fabric of his shirt "..I need warmth, babe.. this shirt is not cutting it for me."

Heath took the hint, pushing off his shirt before pulling the other man closer to him and kissing his lips chastely "better?"

Drew shook his head and tangled their legs together, pressing his lips against Heath's for another kiss. This one more insistent than the last, his lips moving with his lover's as he coaxed the man's tongue out.

'_We're a 3 man bandd!'_

He grunted and broke the kiss, his heart hammering as he glanced over at the small device, hearing the ringtone continue and looking at Drew.

"Answer it!" he panicked, sure it was Hunter calling for Heath's release.

Heath squirmed away from his lover and picked up his phone, seeing Jinder's number on the screen and rolling his eyes before declining the call and silencing his phone. "It's Jinder. He probably wants one of us to walk him to his room." He said in an annoyed tone before moving back against Drew and nipping his lip playfully. "Where were we?"

Drew relaxed, chuckling at the man's terrible attempt at flirting "You're lucky I'm already with you.. 'cause you suck at making moves on people." He teased, rolling Heath onto his back and moving against him slowly, their clothed members rolling together and making both of them groan out at the delicious friction "I think we were right about here?" he purred as he kissed the man hard again, sliding his hands to Heath's chest and working on unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt.

Heath groaned at the feeling of Drew's nails raking down his chest and arched up softly "Y-yeah.. I think you're right." He bit his lover's lip before hooking his legs around Drew's strong abs and grinding against him "Oh.." he gasped as Drew bucked his hips forward violently and Drew's large bulge rubbed against his straining member.

Drew grunted and reached into the man's jeans, getting ready to stroke him when Heath's annoying ass phone started buzzing again. He cursed and let go of the ginger's hardness "Turn that shit off, baby.. Jinder can wait." He rasped out.

"I .. did. That's yours."

Drew rolled his eyes and picked up the call, pressing the phone to his ear "What, Jinder? This better be worth it."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but.. it's not Jinder."

He tensed as soon as he heard the boss's voice, looking at Heath with wide eyes "Hunter.. I'm sorry, I just thought he was bugging us again.."

"Don't worry. I needed to speak to you but I see you're not in today?"

Drew swallowed, nodding "Yeah.. we weren't listed to be on TV."

"I really hate to do this over the phone but.. I have no other choice. You should come prepared tomorrow.. I'm uh cutting 3MB."

"….." His throat dried up, tears threatening to spill as he looked at Heath once more "I'll.. uh.. t-tell Heath."

"… actually, there's no need. Only two thirds are on our list."

He choked up at that, looking away from his lover and whispering into the phone "Jinder?"

"Yes. Again, I didn't expect to spring this like this.. understand that. We can resolve the legal stuff tomorrow.. I trust you'll be there for your last show?"

Drew choked down a whimper "I will. We will, sir.."

"Thank you for your hard work.. years' worth of it."

"Welcome. Goodnight." He waited for Hunter's response before dropping the phone and letting out a strangled sob, curling back up and biting his lip hard to prevent the noises of despair from escaping as tears streamed down his face.

Heath stayed there, disbelief clear on his face, his arousal and joy of only a few moments ago long forgotten. He swallowed, feeling himself choke up too. This was it, he was back to no job. After a few minutes of letting it sink in, he wrapped his arms around Drew and pulled the man against his bare chest, stroking over his back "Shh.. it's okay. We'll find small gigs for us, we got what it takes to land shows, baby." He tried to soothe his lover but only managed to make Drew let out another heart wrenching sob. Heath felt his chest tighten at that noise, clinging to his Scotsman hard. "I'm so sorry.. I thought we'd be safe.. I.. I'm sorry." He shook his head and kissed the man's temple softly, trying to brush the hair off his lover's face.

"Not.. not you. You.. I.. leave.. alone.." he sobbed out, clinging to Heath harder and burying his face in the man's warm chest, trying to seek this comfort while he still could .. for the last few days he'd get it before the man left him to travel the world.

"What?" he said in disbelief. He was safe?.. but his amazing boyfriend had been released. The sweetness of being safe was clouded by the dark dark pain of losing his best friend and his lover. "NO.. this .. it's gotta be a mistake, I'll call Hunter and tell him I'm not enough if you're not. You deserve this more.. I needa tell him.. he.. I don't want this unless you're with me."

Drew shook his head, finally meeting the ginger's gaze "You will not call him. I.. I won't let you, you're stayin' in the company." He spoke with more strength and resolve than he was feeling.

Heath looked at Drew "But.. babe, I can't.. not without you."

"You can and you will. I'm not gonna be selfish and keep you from your dream."

He bit his lip and held Drew tight, shaking his head as he buried his face in the man's hair, inhaling his unique scent and gently massaging his back "I want you more.." Heath spoke honestly, pulling back to kiss his lover's shoulder softly.

Drew pulled away from the ginger, shaking his head at him and standing up "But you deserve this.. we'll make it work. For now, just trust me?"

"Always." He responded automatically.

He smiled softly despite how .. broken he was feeling on the inside "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered, slipping his shirt and shoes back on before collecting his things and opening the door. Drew heard Heath's small plea for him to come back to bed but he knew if Heath held him tonight.. Drew would be utterly selfish and agree that it would be best for them if Heath denied the contract Hunter would offer tomorrow.

Drew looked at the ginger apologetically "I love you.. I just need some time to think.. I'll get another room. Just.. be at the arena early tomorrow?" with that he closed the door behind him and let the tears fall. He moved only out of habit as he went to pay for another room, and soon found himself wrapped up in the cold sheets, sobbing quietly. Alone. Like he'd be from now on when Heath was away.

Heath stared at the door in hopes that his Scotsman would return soon but after hours of nothing but silence and .. emptiness, he fell into a fitful sleep.

…

Heath sighed as he pushed his phone back in his pocket, sitting back down on the steps leading up to the ring. He knew his boyfriend would arrive soon but it was hell waiting especially since this was their last show together. After sitting there for a few minutes he got ready to call Drew again but looked up when the door slammed hard and he heard shuffling footsteps.

Drew rubbed his tired eyes, muttering under his breath and walking over to Heath "Where's Jinder?" they had a show to put on and it was hard to prepare with only 2/3 of the members there.

He fidgeted "I uh.. told him to practice on his own? I needed to have you alone."

Drew rolled his eyes "Why is that?" Okay so maybe he got a bit defensive when he was hurt but that was only because he knew he needed Heath in his life and he didn't want to keep the ginger from his dream.

"Because I needed to make sure you were okay." He replied honestly.

Drew bit his lip and leaned forward, cupping Heath's jaw firmly and kissing him as deeply as he dared given they were at the arena after all. He sighed softly as the older man responded immediately, pushing Heath against the ring post and slowly rolling their lips together. He grunted when Heath's hand slid in his hair but pulled away, making the other man break the kiss. "I am okay.. I just.. need you to keep this job. I'll be here no matter what."

Heath felt a weight off his shoulders at that, smiling at the man and pecking his lips softly as he released his lover's hair. "Yeah.. I will keep it. And so will I.. I'll come around whenever I can, babe" he promised, flashing a wide smile at the Scotsman.

"So long as you can keep it in your pants at least for this last taping, I'm good." He teased, lightly patting Heath's noticeable bulge but jumping back when he heard the click of the main doors. Drew looked at the doors right above the stage and panicked when he saw Batista there, stepping away from Heath and getting ready for the banter he was sure was coming.

"…" Batista tilted his head at the pair, scrutinizing both men before letting out a low laugh and gesturing to the back. "I hate to cut this farewell short but: Hunter's callin' you, Slater."

Heath growled at the man's mocking tone and stood up, wrapping a protective arm around his lover to give him a light squeeze then looking back at Batista "What does he want?"

"The fuck do I know? I was sent to get you." He rolled his eyes, wanting to bash Heath's face in the mat but Heath must've seen the look of hate because he took the hint and headed to the back. "Prick." He muttered under his breath before looking up at Drew and seeing the man shooting daggers at him.

"Says the biggest sellout of the century." He yelled back, expecting to coax the man into a fist fight –hell it was his last night anyway– but surprised to hear Batista's loud laugh ring through the empty arena given the show wouldn't start for another 4 hours.

"Butterscotch, I didn't exactly sell out, I just.. adapted." He grinned at the man, walking until he was face-to-face with Drew.

"Adapted into a lesser species that will soon become extinct anyway."

Batista merely sneered, rolling his eyes at the brunette and getting way too close for Drew's comfort "How 'bout I show you just how much of a greater man I am than that little Raggedy Anne doll?"

Drew's face contorted in disgust, it was his turn to laugh "Please.. don't act like we all don't know you stuff your damn trunks. Not like us," he grabbed his bulge through his shorts "..this is all real, Dave." He grinned, laughing again as he stepped away from the older man "Is this why you sent him away? So you could try and front your 'manhood' to me?" he chuckled quietly.

Batista glared at the slimmer man, grabbing a fistful of his hair and turning Drew's head, forcing the man to look at him "You may be able to talk to your little bitch like that but I sure as hell am not about to take that crap from you."

He grunted, trying to squirm out of the man's grip not because it was hurting but because he was too easily aroused when it came to hair pulling. Drew elbowed Batista's gut and shoved him away, yelping as the man managed to tug his hair back again, taking a few strands with him before he let go. He rubbed his head "'cause you only take crap from Hunter and Orton?" he spat, glaring right back at him and glancing at the door, practically praying for Heath to return.

"I don't take crap from anyone." He stated, growling when the younger man looked to the door. "He's not comin' back yet.. I made sure of it."

Drew's pulse started racing at that but he tried to not let it show, glaring at the older man "Why the hell did you do that?"

He stepped closer to Drew again, grinning deviously at him "Because I wanted you all to myself, why the fuck else would I do it?"

Drew swallowed, starting to move away but hitting the edge of the ring and feeling Batista's large body press against him anyway. "Get the fuck off me. I'm not interested in half-men with absolutely no fucking brain cells left." He spat but soon gasped as Batista fisted his hair again and gave a sharp tug.

"Don't think I wasn't watching when you and that little shit kissed. You were dominating that prick's mouth until he did this.." he gave a small tug to Drew's hair, smirking as the man let out an involuntary groan ".. then you were practically ready to bend over. Why didn't you? Too scared to get caught or is he just not satisfying enough?" he teased, rubbing the man's scalp lightly before leaning down so their lips were brushing. Batista looked in the younger man's eyes, seeing them already glazed over with lust; he chuckled and firmly gripped his hair hard again "What's the matter? Nothing clever to say now?"

Drew swallowed, trying to sober himself "Fuck you." He growled, trying to shove the larger man off but huffing after a few weak attempts "He's more than enough, asswipe. He can deliver it way better than you." So that wasn't the best thing to say to a man that wanted to prove himself but Drew would be lying if he didn't say a small part of him hoped Batista took the bait, God he just needed to get off right now, preferably by someone pulling his long hair over and over and- "FUCK!" he almost whined when Batista slid his leg between Drew's and tugged the man's hair hard enough to expose his neck.

"I doubt that.. but you tell me." He purred, kissing the Scotsman's neck roughly as his hips bucked against Drew's, the younger man's bulge rubbing against his own and making him grunt out in need. Batista pulled the man's hair yet again, this time to kiss him hard as his other hand grabbing Drew's member roughly. "Be honest: you want me to fuck you right against this ring don't you?"

Drew pressed against Batista's body but still mumbled out "N..no. I want you to move the fuck away so my _real_ man can fuck me senseless." He panted out, pushing the larger man again but moaning as he felt Batista start to stroke him hard. He couldn't help but move his hips against the older man's fist, his mind screaming to him that it was wrong and Heath was loyal but his body begging him to bend over backwards for the man- so that's exactly what he did.

Batista huffed as the smaller man managed to shove him off fully and stumbled back, sure the Scotsman was about to punch him in the nose and go looking for his boyfriend. Perhaps that's why seeing Drew shove his shorts down and bend over the steel steps left him stunned for so damn long the other man actually whined. Batista snapped out of it at that, glancing at the door only once before his sweats and boxers were pooling around his ankles.

Drew groaned softly, resting his head against the steel steps and gripping the edge of the metal, feeling Batista try to cup his face for another kiss but he growled at the man "No.. either you fucking show me if that big ass mouth of yours is justified or you let me go to ride the shit out of Heath's fucking cock!" he pulled his face away from Batista and his anger was quickly replaced by lust as the man yanked his hair again. "Fuck! That all you can d- OH!" he groaned out in pain and pleasure when the man entered him in one quick thrust. Drew clenched the edge of the cool metal under him and bit his lip hard to hold back any moans that threatened to escape him.

Batista smirked when the man was cut off, licking his lips as he tugged his hair once more before gripping the man's slim waist and bucking into him quickly, both of their hushed moans echoing around them.

Drew's head slumped forward as soon as the bigger man let his hair go, the cold metal feeling great against his flushed skin. He groaned out as Batista started bucking into him harder, his thrusts getting violent. Drew could feel it was nothing but a show of lust for them; he sped up his own movements, bucking back against the man's hardness wildly. "Sh..shit.." he panted out as Batista found his spot, reaching behind him and grabbing the man's hand to lift it back up to his hair. He gasped as he got what he wanted –Batista pulling his hair to keep his back arching as the older man pounded against his spot. Drew brought his hand back around and started stroking himself in time with the thrusts, rocking back against Batista before fucking his own fist in a rhythmic pattern.

Batista cursed, the man's tight walls only suffocating him further with every thrust each of them gave. He picked up the pace, wanting to hear Drew moan for him but knowing damn well the Scotsman was holding back on him because he was saving that for another. The thought made him groan. He pounded the man like never before, hitting his spot every time and pulling his hair even harder; soon his efforts paid off because Drew mewled perfectly as he clenched around him even tighter and came against the steel steps.

He panted out, his body shaking from his orgasm as he rolled his hips forward into his fist, pushing back against Batista only once before the man came inside him. Drew winced at the odd feeling of having another's thick seed coat his walls; he wanted Heath more than ever. Once Batista caught his breath, he moved away from him and pulled his sweats back up so Drew did the same, wincing only slightly as he pulled his shorts back on and smoothed the material out. He picked up a random face towel and wiped his come off the steel, tossing the rag under the ring and glaring at Batista.

"Anything you'd like to say?" he said smugly.

Drew smirked at him and tilted his head "Yeah. Heath's much better." He spat out, not sure why he just did what he did but knowing it felt damn good though he'd never do it again. Drew grinned and started walking to the back again, wincing every so often. He stopped when Heath came back, tilting his head at his lover guiltily.

"What's up with you? Did this fucker cheap shot you?" Heath drawled out.

"Oh I hit somethin' cheap alright.." Batista retorted at him, winking at Drew before meeting Heath's gaze and nodding his head at him as he made his move to leave the stage. He added as an afterthought "Don't worry.. he preferred you."

Heath prickled at that, looking at Drew with a hurt expression then back at a retreating Batista.

"See ya 'round, Slater.. and good luck in your 'future endeavors,' Drew.." he sneered, chuckling to himself as he left the couple to deal with the aftermath of his actions.


End file.
